borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Does anyone else..
Think that Borderlands could make a very cool Magic:The Gathering- style card game? Imagine summoning skags or phasing out with Lilith. Or having a summoned Rakk Hive spawn Rakk tokens every turn and belch toxic gas. Maybe playing shields or class mods on characters, or translating skills from the skill trees into game effects- like Metal Storm giving you the ability to attack more targets or multiply damage if you play it on Roland? I know I'm a dork, but the possibilities seem pretty awesome.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 04:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This what I came up with just tooling around with an editor---------------------------> Pretty nifty, no? While I dont think I would be able to help you, it does seem pretty awesome! Just one question. On that Mordecai card it says you have to pay X in the upper right and in the description. So would it be 2X+5? Or just X+5? Jw...BenNeg 05:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Just X+5. I haven't played in so long I don't really remember how they word things so as not to confuse people. :/ GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:15, July 16, 2010 (UTC) For anyone that's interested, I'm using a very simple program that I just found called Magic Set Editor. If you google it should pop right up. It's incredibly easy to use if you're familiar at all with Magic cards, and all I ahve been doing to upload is PrintScreen-ing into a paint, cropping, then saving as a JPEG. You might have to adjust the size (I did 4 by 6 inches) and repaste it into a new jpeg file again. Of course if you know an easier way, by all means do that.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Borderlands would only really be enough for one set. An independent game would fizzle too quickly. Would be sweet if they did something like that though - release sets kinda like Unglued but themed on video games. They could use it. They've been through pretty much every combination of monsterparts at this point. And I doubt there's too many people who'd get this, but Skags and Kavu could be cousins lol WhackyGordon 05:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Here's an example of a shield----> I sort of set it up where the capacity is where "toughness" would usually be, and the recharge rate is where "power" would usually be. I know creatues in Magic regenerate HP on the next turn if they don't die in battle, but I figured we could eschew that in the BL version, for health and shields. So shields *would regain full capacity after 1 full turn if their RR is 1, 2 turns if it's 2, 3 for 3, etc. And Gordon, there's nothing to say that we can't add our own ideas for new creatures and equipment. So many people here have come up with no many new ideas for the game (new legendary weapons ideas thread), I think this is a great way to implement them even if Gearbox doesn't. Also, I see what you're saying about skags and Kavu. ;)GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 05:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) To the left is an example of how firearms could work, albeit the Tsunami is obviously a special weapon. In general, guns need to be equipped on a human, or at least something that could fire a gun. The numbers on the bottom left signify damage/magazine, tentatively, where the magazine is reloaded every round. Obvioulsy I haven't worked out balancing issues (may have to buff the numbers beyond normal Magic ranges for all cards; possibly with a common skag having 16 HP or so?), or how fire rate or reload buffs could factor in; this is just a general idea so far. ---- Alright, so Op has a pretty boss idea. Now, there was a set to the tune of six or seven years ago, I think it was, called Mirrodin. Introduced some things called "equipments" So, here's WeeWee's Super Booster done that way: WeeWee's Super Booster 5 Artifact- Equipment At the end of each player's turn, if your life total is less than 20, gain 1 life. equipped creature has: "Prevent 4 damage that would be dealt to this creature" Equip 4 Although, I do like the idea of a clix-style game, for those who have played HeroClix/Halo ActionClix/Horrorclix... The idea isn't new, but sure as hell ain't been beat dead. I'll whip an example when I get up... It's almost nine in the morning and I haven't slept in a day, so I'll see what's happened in a few. Das Steube 13:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- Wizards is really good at listening to their fans - a little dealio between them and gearbox and I could see a decent little set coming out. Maybe themed decks built for each playable character. And srsly, weapons, shields, and class mods would all be Artifact - Equipment, and skills could totally be covered by Enchantments and Instant - Auras. And it would be pretty sweet to see "Rakks of Paradise" lmao Of course, if you want to bring elemental effects into the picture, you're either going to have to settle for a generic system where the colour represents the element, but there's no bonus from it in any given circumstance, or the game would be essentially pokemon cards. Not as much fun. Energy cards and Trainer cards and stuff.. Never did care much for MTG spinoffs. I guess I figure if you're gonna make a Magic game, you might as well license it and do it right. Don't want to end up with *shudder* Yu-gi-oh.. lol WhackyGordon 13:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This didn't catch on like I thought/hoped it would. Regardless, I might make a couple decks worth of cards and play with my friends. *shrugs*GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :its a good idea but if you moved it to something a little less vague more people might see it. 20:34, July 18, 2010 (UTC) also you might link/ask for link location of card images for base/platform. ---- I've tinkered with a few ideas on MSE, and I was having a hard time making it work the way I wanted. Once I get a clix-style dial made. Clix is a minis game, and played with dice. A pretty versitile game, I think that could work for your collectible game better than magic. Das Steube 20:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ----